Querida Alma Gemela
by lizitablackswan
Summary: Es la carta que leah le dedica a jacob, lo que piensa de su relación con Bella...y el dolor que eso le produce.


Querida Alma Gemela:

Hola amor! disculpa por ser tan cobarde y no decirte lo que siento, pero...¿cómo decirlo? eres mi mejor amigo, mi 'hermanito sin sangre', mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi sol de repuesto cuando mi todo se fue.

¿Podría arriesgarme a perder lo más valioso que tengo por un enamoramiento?No, la respuesta es simple, el sólo hecho de verte felíz es suficiente para mí, quiza y este mal, el no decirte lo que siento cuando tú me has dado indicadores de que tal ves sientes lo mismo, medio borma, medio serio...cuando me cuentas de tus aventuras, cuando me cuentas con lujo de detalle que hicieron en la intimidad ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso de esto? Que no me enojo, no me duele, por que hay una verdad que se, lo se desde la medula de mi hueso hasta la punta del pie, lo se como que hay un día y una noche, lo se como la cruda verdad de que te quiero... no importa cuantas halla en tu vida, no importa cuanto duren, no importa cuanto las ames, no importa cuanto te amen, ni que te profesen amor eterno...siempre, y repito SIEMPRE vuelves a mí.

Muchas de tus novias en turno me han odiado, reclamando la amistad tan unida que tenemos, seamos sinceros, te conosco más delo que me conosco yo, podría jurar que sé lo que piensas cuando te quedas callado, se cuando estas triste, se cuando me mientes, ¿Hay algo de ti que yo no sepa? claro que no.

te escribo esta carta, carte que nunca llegará a tus manos, carta que se quedará en el olvido, carta que jamas será leida por alguien que no sea yo.

Aún recuerdo cuando nos hicimos amigos, cuando fuimos novios... que en ese tiempo ese noviasgo estaba destinado al fracaso...y fracasó, cuando nos dijimos que nos queríamos, cuando te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, cuando me dijiste que era tu mejor amiga, los triunfos que hemos pasado a lo largo de estos años, las veces que te he sostenido para que no caigas, 'tu amiga fiel', siempre contigo, alegrandome contigo en los trunfos y siendo la 'fuerte' en tus fracasos...y vicebersa.

¿Sabes? al escribirte estas lineas mi alma esta descansando, tenía que decirselo a alguien, desahogar mis penas antes de ahogarme en el mar de tu incomprension, ¿Cómo renunciar a mi anestecia?¿Cómo renunciar a lo que me mantiene viva, a lo que me hace fuerte?

Cuando nos peleamos...es como si una parte de mi corazon se muriera, como si me faltara el aire cuando me ignoras, cuando siento que muero por tu ausencia, ¡Odio ser siempre yo quien te busca cuando discutimos, odio sentir que no te importo!, pero una parte de mi te quiere justificar, decir que eres muy orgulloso como para tu ceder, ¿Sabes? A veces siento que me estoy cansando. Nunca me miras a mí, siempre volteando a ver a la gente equivocada, a la chica equivocada...siempre la equivocada.

¿Por qué ella?...¿Y por qué no yo? ¿Cual es la diferencia?, ¿ Cual es la diferencia entre tu y otro que si me sepa amar?

Tu sóla presencia hace que se nublen mis sentidos, que no piense con claridad, al tratarse de ti nunca pienso con objetividad...

Pero me he cansado de esperarte, ¿Dispuesta a olvidarte? jamás, ¿Como olvidar a tu mejor amigo?tu no sabes mi lucha interna, y probablemente si lo supieras lo ignorarías olímpicamente por miedo de perder a tu amiga, a tu mejor amiga.

Y la miras a ella, con esa mirada que desearia fuera para mí, con ese amor que desearia , con esa pasion que nunca me demostrarás, pero sobre todo; con esas ganas de luchar por ella que nunca lo harás por mí.

La envidio, la envidio...¿La envidio? No, no la envidio, por que sé que al final volverás a mí, siempre a mí...

¿Cuando llegarás? Seguro será el día que me canse de esperar...

T e quiere: tu alma gemela...

OLAAA AKA CON UN SHOT CORTITOOO, HE VUELTOOO HAHAHA MI MUSO HA REGRESADOOO.. NO HE ABANDONADO NINGUNA HISTORIA, PARA LAS K ME LEEN 'CONTIGO' PROMETO SUBIR CAP EL JUEVES, 'DESTINY' SUBIRE LOS 3 REGLAMENTARIOS EL SABADO,'CIELO ROJO' SUBO CAP EL MIERCOLESS' Y 'CRÓNICAS DESDE EL INFIERNO EL DOMINGOO

MERESCO REVIEW?


End file.
